ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Kishima Kouma X Yang Xiao Long
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two fighters, one of Hellish proportions, the other, A Total Hottie (Literally.), settle the score as to who is more chaotic with their power. Which fire will smolder, The Fires of Hell? or the Fire of the Sun? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kishima Kouma.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Yang Xiao Long.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Yang Xiao Long was travelling around Misaki Town, she met some strange people, like Arceuid Brunestud, who told her Garlic is worse for Vampires than Daylight. Yang simply stated she hated The Twilight Saga for a similar reason. Arceuid simply walked as Yang stated something that rude about vampires. As Yang was still traveling, she spotted a man in white who spotted her, and took his white clothing off revealing a black, sleeveless suit, and only one eye. He has seen more action than Yang could fathom. She finally found a challenge worth fighting. She tried to approach, but was punched in the face by him. ???: Hmph. A combat masochist. I've seen some in my life. Yang Xiao Long: Who are you, buddy? You seem like quite a fighter! Kishima Kouma: Kouma. Kishima Kouma. What do you think you're suggesting? Yang: You know very damn well what I'm suggesting; a battle! Kishima: ... You think you can stand a chance against the embodiment of Hell? Shiki only could due to his Mystical Eyes of Death Perception. You have something of such a Calibur? (Cues Tekken 5 OST - Character Select (Who's afraid of...)) Yang: Well my Semblance will have to do. I'm going to BURN! Kishima got his Demon Blood ready, and Yang is ready to... Well, you know the rest... The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... FIGHT! 59.9-53.7: While Yang had the speed advantage, but Kishima saw the attack coming and countered it. He then did a mixup of brutal hits, sending poor Yang into the air. She was further damaged in an Aerial combo. Yang then countered, and did a punch that exploded the area, and sent Kishima flying FAR. Yang exploded toward him at speeds at MACH 35. (Cues Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua OST - Mighty Wind) 52.4-44.9: As Yang was about to send a blasting punch at Kishima, he landed on his feet, and grabbed her fist, nullifying the attack. He then broke Yang's forearm bones, and kicked her in the gut. Strangely, this only made her more powerful... And yet, Yang couldn't even touch Kishima, and Kishima only made Yang more fired up, and because of this, more powerful... 44.1-24.2: By this point, Yang was nearly undamageable. As Kishima noticed this, he simply went for the defensive- something the Kishima Clan rarely ever does. Kouma in this case, though, is not that idiotic. He simply winged it. An entity with fiery yellow hair, and red eyes, went as fast as a blur. She even seemed angry enough to do body killing damage now. Worse, she observed Kishima's Aura, and now knew all his weaknesses. Kishima tried to force such anger even higher, but was punched in the gut, then kicked to the ground. Yang then used her sheer force into her fists, and punch his head, thus cracking what's left of his head. But then, Kishima's Demon Blood took over... GUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! (Cues CROW'S CLAW - Vermillion Red Starting from 0:37.) 23.4-11.8: A bloodied Kishima Kouma now has crimson hair, and his only eye 300% Blood Red. He is now a Crimson Red Vermillion; and Yang Xiao Long's confidence in her power has dissipated. But she still had the durability needed to counterattack. But it didn't last long... 22.1: Kishima: YOU MESSED WITH ME FOR TOO LONG!!! HELL AWAITS! 18.7: Yang: THEN LET MY FULL POTENTIAL BURN!!! Even if Yang could convert such power into her own, she would be shocked at what it could do. Yang attempted anyways, only to have a pool of blood pouring out of her mouth from a punch through her lower abdomen. Kishima then went to Blood Heat Mode, and used his Another Arc to grab a frustrated, and battle torn Yang Xiao Ling, causing a burn, then lifted her incinerating her. (CROW'S CLAW - Vermillion Red Ends.) 9.2-0.1: Kishima Kouma watched an unmoving Yang Xiao Long was unable to escape, he simply walked to the body, and stomped on her head, killing her on plain sight. She was unable to do a reversal in time. K.O.! Kishima then got a call from The Stranger. Kishima: Sir. It seems Yang Xiao Long and her Semblance was completely ineffective towards Oni Blood family Members. Awaiting further instruction. The Stranger: Leave her. We'll let her friends deal with her funeral... Kishima: Request Permission to return to Base. The Stranger: Permission Granted. As the Rest of team RWBY arrived, they decided to have their own memorial service for themselves. The Body was cremated to honor Yang's immense fiery power. Ruby Rose simply wanted to get revenge from whoever found the Murderer of the one she looked up to. But she realized revenge isn't the answer, but how to take out the enemy now? Ruby thought to herself about this after Yang Xiao Long's body became ash... Results/Credits (Cues Onoken - Wert) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KISHIMA KOUMA! Kishima Kouma is owned by TYPE-MOON. Yang Xiao Long is from R.W.B.Y., owned by Rooster Teeth. Who's afraid of... is from TEKKEN 5, owned by NAMCO/BANDAI GAMES. Mighty Wind is from Fate/Stay Night (PS2), owned by TYPE-MOON. Vermillion Red is performed by CROW'S CLAW. Wert is performed by onoken. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music